Eternal
by Snow Ghost
Summary: The Sailor Senshi and the GW boys team up to save the missing Senshi. Unlikley pair-ups!
1. The Mission

Hey there! This is my first fanfic, and I am pretty psyched. So, on with what I do and do not own. To quote one of my friends, 'do you really think that if I owned the characters I would be posting my pathetic little blurbs on a website?'. Couldn't have said it better myself.  
  
o and I'd like to pre apologize for the fact that I know practically NOTHING about gundam wing so some parts might be screwed up. But I love Sailor moon. ;-). So sit back relax, and enjoy the show!  
  
Chapter 1  
The mission  
  
Mizuno Ami sat quietly in the corner of a tiny coffee shop, absorbed in a book that she had propped up against her bag. Her blue eyes twinkled with joy as she moved farther and farther into the story. She paid no attention to the waitress, who came to refill her coffee cup, but brushed her matching blue hair back from her face and read on. The door opened, and a flurry of snow fell across the mat. Ami looked up. A beautiful slender girl with long raven black hair streaked with violet stood in the doorway, silhouetted by the half-covered sun.  
  
"Rei-chan!" Ami called, tearing herself away from her beloved book to greet her friend. Rei walked slowly over to the table Ami had claimed. Her winter coat was sprinkled with snow, and it fell lightly from the fake fur as Rei removed it and sat down. She took a long drink from Ami's coffee cup. Her deep violet eyes were layered with worry. "Rei-chan, what's the matter?" Rei looked up, and Ami saw the sadness etched into every line of her face.  
  
"It's Hotaru." Rei said quietly, with a strained look of one who is fighting back tears.  
  
"Is she sick?" Ami said, suddenly forgetting all about the captivating story that she had clutched in her hand.  
  
"No. She's...missing." Rei said. Ami dropped the book.  
  
"She's missing!?" Ami cried. She jumped up and swung her book bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Ami-chan! Where are you going?" Rei called after her, wiping her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to see Setsuna!"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sunlight shone through the window, and cascaded across a bed where two figures lay. A girl with wavy aqua hair and matching eyes turned sleepily. The woman next to her had short sandy hair and very feminine features. The companions were still asleep and peaceful. But in the next room, a girl with shoulder length black hair squirmed and whimpered. Her dreams were being intruded. A man with dark shaggy hair was standing before her figure, which was cowering on the ground. His face seemed to perfect, and his eyes were black and cold. Except for the pupils, which burned with fire.  
  
Come into the arms of evil....... follow me into the shadow of darkness....... COME WITH ME!  
  
Hotaru jerked awake. She could feel cold sweat on her face. Breathing heavily, she slid further under her covers. Her dream felt so real. The words hadn't been spoken, but slid across her mind. She began to tremble. Normally dreams like these wouldn't bother people as much, but Hotaru was a sailor scout, and dreams usually meant bad omens. She flung back the covers and ran silently past her parent's room. She stopped halfway down another hallway, panting. Flinging the door open, she saw Meioh Setuna sitting on a window bed, staring out at the early morning sky, with an all-knowing look in her eyes. She turned when she heard the door open. Hotaru ran as quickly as she could towards Setsuna, flinging her arms around her. Setsuna warmly hugged back.  
  
"What is troubling you Hotaru-chan?" Setsuna asked when Hotaru had finally let go. Hotaru burst into the story of her dream. Setsuna's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Oh dear." she whispered when Hotaru had finished. "I believe we have another enemy on our hands. Hotaru, you need to be careful because your dream suggests that the enemy will take you away from." But she was cut of by a loud ripping sound. A purple portal appeared behind Hotaru. She screamed. Setsuna jumped up. Pure terror was resonating through her. She was the only one who could open the portal. 'That's what Serenity told me.' She thought franticly. She tried with all of her strength to close the portal, but found her energy gone. Almost as if....  
  
"Setsuna!!!!!!" Hotaru screamed. The force had finally gotten a hold of her and was dragging her backwards into the portal. In a flash, Hotaru was gone. Setsuna stared at the place that the girl had just been. Reality began to set in all too quickly, and Setsuna crumpled, sobbing into her hands. It had been her. Her power had been used. If only she could have seen it sooner...........  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Ami ran quickly up the steps of the steps of the Outers' mansion, nimbly avoiding the ice patches. She knocked. Rei skidded to a halt beside her, panting.  
  
"For someone who always reads, you run damn fast." Rei wheezed, clutching a stitch in her side. Ami ignored her. The door slowly opened, and Michiru's head peaked through the door. Her eyes were red and swollen, and a lone tear was still running down her cheek.  
  
"Rei-chan! Ami-chan! I didn't expect you!" Michiru said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. She wiped the tear away. "What brings you here?"  
  
"We're here to see Setsuna." Ami answered firmly. Michiru blinked. She hadn't expected that.  
  
"Oh. Ok." Michiru answered, recomposing herself. She opened the door fully and let them in before going off to find Setsuna. Rei sat down on the couch, her long hair falling gracefully over the cushins. Ami kept standing, pacing up and down, waiting for Michiru. It was a rather large mansion, therefore, it could take quite a long time to find someone.  
  
"Ami!" Rei grabbed Aim's arm and pulled her down, "Would you stop pacing? You're giving me a headache!" Ami hesitated but sat down.  
  
15 minutes later, Michiru returned and sat down in an over stuffed chair. Setsuna remained standing. Ami opened her mouth to talk, but Setsuna held up a hand to silence her.  
  
"I already know." She said simply. Haruka walked in and sat down on the couch next to Rei and Ami. Her eyes were red with crying also. Setsuna seemed to be the only one that was not showing signs of being depressed. "I'm sorry, Ami-chan. I already told Haruka. There's nothing I can do." She launched into an explanation of what had happened that morning. "Who knows how they could control my powers this time?" she concluded.  
  
"But you have to try Setsuna-chan!" Ami protested. "Hotaru is important to us!" Her eyes sparkled with tears. Setsuna sighed.  
  
"There is a way. But it would be difficult, and it would require the use of all the Senshi." Michiru jerked up, suddenly listening intently. Setsuna explained. Ami was suprised to hear how difficult it would be. When Setsuna finished, Ami hesitated. Was she ready for this? She exchanged glances with Rei, looked at Michiru's hopeful face, Haruka's pleading look, and Setsuna's look of skepticism. She looked Setsuna straight it in the eye, and resolutely nodded.  
  
***####  
  
Hotaru blinked. Her eyes had trouble adjusting to the darkness. For a moment she prayed she was still in Setsuna's room, but then realized she was in a cave. Or at least a form of one. There was a door at one end of the room, with a small window that was showing light. She ran up to it a peeked out. A towering woman stood before a man, cowering at her feet. It was the man from Hotaru's dream. She began to back into the shadows when she heard something that caught her attention.  
  
"YOU FOOL!" the woman was screeching. "YOU BROUGHT ME THE WRONG SAILOR SENSHI!"  
  
"Forgive me, O Eternal One! I have failed! But this Senshi seems to be useful in some ways..." The man said, in a feeble attempt to defend himself.  
  
"DO NOT HIDE YOUR MISTAKES, INFERNO! YOU WILL BRING METHE PRINCESS! I WILL RULE HER!" The man nodded quickly. "Although...." The woman's voice fell back down to normal; "She could be used as bait. They other Sailor Senshi must come back to get her. Very good, Inferno, you've thought ahead." The woman smiled, giving the impression that she had fangs. "You have not failed....."  
  
***####  
  
Well leaving you with that cliffhanger, I'll be writing more soon. Thanx for reading, and please come again. 


	2. First Impressions

Disclaimer: OMG!!!!!! I feel so awful! I've been on vacation for the past month and I haven't had a single damn computer with in my reach. I'm gonna make it up to you. MAJOR chapters are coming and I'm so sorry. It shouldn't take me that long to write them out. I have the entire story line with me :- D. And for all you SAGE fans, I don't know any more about Sage right now then you do. But it's still one of my favorite stories. Ok enough ranting on with the show!  
  
Yukina10: Thank you for your review. I'm not telling who is paired with whom, but I can guarantee they will be exotic ;-) Catzy: Thank you for your pearls of wisdom lol. I'm very glad you like my friend's work and I hope you like mine as well. Star Kindler1: This one needs no introduction. Thanx a bunch. And thanx for going over it before hand that really helped. I hope you have fun watching your DVD, even if it means missing a chance to hang out with your fresh-out-of-her-first-day-of-high-school friend and yours truly. It's ok though my mom said only her lol. Love the fic. Take care.  
  
Chapter 2  
First Impressions  
  
Setsuna stood by the window that was flooded with winter sunlight. Power pulsed through her as she meditated, preparing for what she was about to do. She had had to search through the entire attic that morning to find what they needed. It seemed nearly impossible that they would be able to locate Hotaru, let alone get to her. She ran her thumb over the key and the moonstone she had clutched in her hand. Serenity had given her three moonstones and a key for times of peril when they were in need of help. Unfortunately, the two other stones were ripped for Setsuna's hand as she traveled back through time. They lay in a dimension somewhere far away, and she had never bothered to go look for them. They could do the task at hand with one stone, but it would drain them so they had little to no power left to do anything. There were 3 holes on the key handle. She set the moon stone into the center hole. It glowed brilliantly.  
  
"Setsuna? Are you ready?" Michiru asked, offering her hand.  
  
"Yes." Setsuna answered shortly, tearing her gaze away from the window and taking Michiru's hand. The Senshi formed a tight circle, so that they were almost uncomfortably close. Usagi closed her eyes. The Ginzuishou floated out towards the center of the circle. The key had been set dead center, and the Ginzuishou glowed more brilliant then ever before. The Senshi were lifted off the ground as they began to jump time. Sailor Pluto opened one of her eyes. All the other Senshi were in deep meditation, their faces screwed up in concentration. She was scared her power wouldn't stay intact, or even in her control. 'Don't let it go wrong,' she thought. 'Find Hotaru. Find our loved one!' There was a flash of light and Setsuna screamed. They weren't going the right way. 'Not again!'...  
  
***####  
  
Duo Maxwell walked slowly across the grounds of the Winner mansion, humming tunelessly. He'd spent the last hour and a half annoying Wufei by doing spirited impressions of him fighting with his katana. A wide grin spread across his face as he remembered Wufei (held back by Quatre and Trowa) brandishing his own katana and threatening to slit Duo's throat. Duo stopped by the pond that reflected the west wing of the mansion and flipped his long braid over his shoulder. Staring into the pond, he saw Wufei's reflection pass in a window. He was obviously in a hurry, and Duo had a nasty feeling that he was trying to follow through with his threat. He ducked behind a tree and stopped dead. A group of at least 9 people was getting up off the ground 10 feet away. They were all dirty, and they kept brushing off their clothes. And their clothes! Duo had never seen anything like them before. The girls were wearing short-skirted schoolgirl outfits in different colors, and tiaras with a jewel (the same color as their respective outfits) set into the middle. There was one man, wearing a tuxedo. 'They must have fallen from a plane or something,' Duo thought, 'It's the only way they could have materialized here.' Duo looked down at their shoes. Most of them were wearing boots. However, to Duo's astonishment, the girl dressed in red was wearing red high heels. None of them seemed to have noticed Duo, who had backed up into the shadow of the tree, making him almost undetectable. He heard a voice say, "Split up and see where we are!" He watched silently as the group all went off in different directions. A blonde girl with an orange sailor skirt and a red bow in her hair came nearest to him. She passed him without noticing. Duo crept up behind her. At the last second, she flipped around. Duo pounced. He landed face down, pinning the girl under him. It struck him just him how beautiful the girl was. He was jerked quickly back to reality by a scream issuing from the girls mouth.  
  
"Get off me, you pervert!" The girl yelled. Duo realized all too late that his hand had come to rest on her breast. He quickly withdrew it, but not before he was slapped full on the face. He threw himself backward and heard running footsteps. Several pairs of manicured hands grabbed him. The girl dressed in red strode up and gave him a swift kick in the shin. Her heel connected with his shin and Duo let out a yell of pain.  
  
"You stay away from Venus, you baka!" she snarled. She turned on her heel and began to walk away. Duo's hand shot out and grabbed her ankle. She flipped over.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He said calmly, still massaging his shin. Impressed by Duo's ability to flip her, she answered the question.  
  
"I am Rei Hino, and my fellow senshi and I are here to find our friend Hotaru," she said firmly. "We fight for justice." She added, reading the puzzled look on Duo's face.  
  
"DUO!"  
  
***####  
  
Rei looked up and saw four men running toward them. The braided man jumped up.  
  
"Duo! What's wrong? Who are these people?" a man with twinkling blue eyes and sandy blonde hair inquired. Rei looked around at the 3 other men. One was a rather fierce looking Chinese man with black hair tied back in a tight ponytail. He was holding a katana in his hand. Another man was pointing a gun at them. Rei stepped backwards; he looked menacing. His hair was messy and his Prussian blue eyes were filled with mistrust. A third man was standing half-concealed behind the other four. A spark of curiosity flickered through Rei's brain. The braided man's name was apparently Duo.  
  
"I dunno, Quatre. But they don't seem deadly. Except the high heeled chick. She's got a nasty temper." He flashed Rei a quick grin. Minako gave a snort of disgust from behind Rei's back. Rei elbowed her in the ribs. She turned her attention back to Duo, who was speaking again. "Put the gun down, Heero! I told you, they're not gonna kill us."  
  
"As if they'd be able to. They're just weak onnas." The Chinese man growled.  
  
"If you're so tough, why don't you do something with that katana instead of running your mouth!" Ami snapped. Rei spun around. Ami looked mortified. The other girls stood in shock, and Mamoru looked like he was suppressing a small smile. Heero lowered the gun.  
  
"That's enough, Wufei," the man called Quatre said. "Do you mean us any harm?" he asked calmly.  
  
"No, but if "Wufei" makes one more comment like that, we will." Rei said shortly. Duo laughed. His whole mood seemed to have turned around.  
  
"So what brings you fine ladies to this neck of the woods?" he asked flirtatiously. Rei thought she heard Minako giggle. She looked over her shoulder, but her friends face remained impassive.  
  
"We told you, we're missing one of our fellow fighters and out sources told us to jump to here." Rei said, her expression softening slightly.  
  
"Jump? You mean jump time?" Duo asked, apparently somewhere between total shock and admiration.  
  
"Yes." said Rei. She gave them a brief rundown of their names, planets, and why they were here. When she was done, the men looked impressed, save Wufei, who merely scowled, and Heero, who just stood there.  
  
"Well then, let us introduce ourselves Rei," Duo said, bowing very low, "I am Duo Maxwell, lady killer extraordinaire. This is Quatre Winner, Heero Yuy, Chang Wufei, and Trowa Barton. We also are warriors." The man that had been hiding stepped out of the shadows. Rei studied him. He also had messy brown hair, though it was longer then Heero's, and his bangs were all swept over to one side, covering one of his two brilliantly green eyes. He was obviously in very good shape. Duo cleared his throat. Rei looked up and blushed deeply. She knew she had been staring.  
  
"I'd like to apologize, Minako-kun." Duo said seriously, taking them all by surprise. "I was just trying to protect myself." Duo looked deep into Minako's eyes. Minako blushed slightly. No guy had ever looked at her like that before. And Duo was good-looking, once you got over the shock of seeing a man with hair longer then yours.  
  
"Hai, I forgive you." Minako said, holding out her hand. Duo shook it and smiled widely. Quatre clapped his hands together, suddenly business- like.  
  
"Well, you all look very tired. Why don't we bring you inside and let you all rest up? It's the least we could do." He said pointedly, as Rei opened her mouth to say that wasn't necessary. "Follow me." And the group of now 14 people trooped back up to the Winner Mansion. Little did they know that they were being watched. A pair of red eyes disappeared quickly from the bushes, and fled back to his castle to tell his master what he'd seen.  
  
A/N: Well, I finally have another chapter up. Another one should be coming soon. Next, the GW boys help with Hotaru, the spy reports what he's seen, and love is in that air! Until next time, this is Snow Ghost. 


End file.
